A Música
by Rita Rios
Summary: Tudo que ele queria era ouvir e ouvindo viajar para onde a música tocava, esperando encontrar lá mais do que a música que ele não conhecia, coberta de um som que o encantava, mas a vida que deveria ser sua e se perdeu em alguma nota tocada errada.


A música vinha de algum lugar!

Mas ele não poderia dizer de onde. Nem ao menos que música era aquela.

Nunca a ouvira antes, mas precisava ouvi-la de novo!

Por quê?

Ele não sabia.

Mas ele não precisava saber.

Não ainda, pelo menos.

Tudo que ele queria era ouvir e ouvindo viajar para onde a música tocava, esperando encontrar lá mais do que a música que ele não conhecia, coberta de um som que o encantava, mas a vida que deveria ser sua e se perdeu em alguma nota tocada errada.

...............................................................................

A Música

Quando tinha cinco anos a ouvi pela primeira vez, estava deitado um minuto antes de o meu aniversário começar.

O armário era pequeno e escuro, mas mesmo em tão tenra idade eu sabia que havia um mundo além daquele e a música só fez a certeza aumentar.

Comecei a ouvi-la quando bateu meia-noite, como um presente de aniversário dado por alguém.

No inicio pensei que fossem meus tios ou Duda.

Grave erro!

Deveria saber que era melhor não perguntar sobre uma música misteriosa tocando a meia-noite que só eu podia ouvir, mas era muito jovem. Conhecia que meus tios não eram exemplos de tutores para mim, mas não compreendia seu ódio, naquela música não havia ódio.

A partir daquele ano, toda noite de aniversário o mesmo acontecia. Aprendi com o tempo a não fazer perguntas, apesar de querer saber de onde vinha, notei que não teria respostas, não ali.

A música vinha de um lugar diferente, um lugar longe daquele em que eu vivia, mas ao mesmo tempo, um lugar bem perto.

Na noite de meu aniversário de 11 anos, não ouvi a música tocar, se ela não tocou ou o barulho me impediu de ouvi-la eu não sei, não dei muito pensamento nisso na hora. Sabem como é, estava mais preocupado com o cara enorme dizendo que eu era um bruxo.

Mas então, a música também não tocou no outro aniversário, nem no outro, ou no outro.

Com o tempo e as constantes ameaças a minha vida e a de meus amigos, deixei de me importar, deixei de esperar, nem mesmo lembrava a melodia, a letra, a música...

No entanto, um dia lá estava eu, cuidando de meu afilhado, Ted, era aniversário dele de quatro anos. Muitos amigos estavam reunidos. Era uma chance de fortalecer os nossos laços de amizade e relembrar os antigos.

A festa foi divertida, as crianças brincavam, os adultos conversavam e algumas vezes brincavam também.

E por que não brincar?

Mais tarde naquela noite, fui colocar Ted para dormir e foi então que já deitado e prestes a fechar os olhos ele me pediu pra cantar pra ele.

Perguntei que música ele queria que eu cantasse e nunca esquecerei a resposta dele:

-Aquela que cantaram pra mim na noite passada!

Ele não soube me dizer quem a cantou, de onde ela veio, ou se ele a conhecia, só sabia que a ouviu quando ninguém mais ouvira e que sentiu vontade de ouvi-la de novo.

Foi então que me lembrei de minhas noites de aniversário solitárias na Rua dos Alfeneiros e da música que marcou minha infância com um traço de alegria, a música que não lembrava mais como cantar, a música que não lembrava mais como escutar.

Ted não diz se voltou a ouvi-la nos anos seguintes, também não perguntei, não sei se meus filhos a escutam, ainda não me falaram. Perguntei a Gina uma vez se ouvia alguém cantar pra ela quando criança.

Ela disse que sua mãe o fazia.

Perguntei o mesmo aos outros e recebi a mesma resposta de muitos.

Gina sempre canta aos nossos filhos antes de dormir.

Às vezes me pego imaginando respostas e apesar de incríveis, acabo acreditando nelas.

Afinal, sou um bruxo que na infância não acreditava em magia, mas acreditava na música e no que ela me transmitia.

Sinto que preciso ouvir de novo aquela voz cantar aquela música, mas não sei se isso vai acontecer.

Às vezes me pergunto o que aconteceria se Hagrid não tivesse ido me buscar e percebo que apesar de ser maravilhoso se a ouvisse de novo, não valeria a pena perder tudo que conquistei só para isso.

Tudo que posso fazer é esperar meu aniversário desse ano e pensar que a música vai voltar pra mim.

Algum dia!

10-07-2009

Essa é só uma tentativa de voltar a escrever, espero que gostem.

Senti certa emoção boa ao escrevê-la. Imaginem a música que quiserem, uma que signifique alguma coisa pra vocês, tentem escutá-la enquanto lêem, foi o que fiz ao escrever.

Para perguntas, sugestões, críticas e elogios só precisam comentar.


End file.
